powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Taylor Earhardt
Taylor Earhardt is the Yellow Eagle Ranger of the Wild Force Power Rangers. Before Cole's arrival, she was the team leader, making her the first Yellow Ranger to do so. History As a small child, Taylor looked out of airplane window and saw the Animarium. Little did she know that one day she would be one of its champions. Taylor always had a fascination with planes, and flying in general. This interest led her to become a skilled fighter pilot for the Air Force, earning the rank of Lieutenant. While flying around with her squad one day, Taylor witnessed a magnificent sight - the Yellow Eagle Wildzord, soaring in the sky beside her. She followed the Eagle to the Animarium, where she crash landed. She eventually found Princess Shayla and the temple, and was asked to become the Yellow Ranger. Her military training has made Taylor a rigid leader, a bit cold and unfeeling at times. She takes command of situations and focuses on the task at hand. As the leader of Wild Force before Cole Evans, she wrote a Ranger rule book, which Cole quickly dismissed when he joined the team. At first, she resented Cole for taking her spot, but eventually accepted him as a good leader. During the Time Force team up episode, Taylor quickly developed a love/hate relationship with Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger, because they had an little accident with traffic. The two abrasive Rangers started out consistently clashing with one another, though they eventually gained something of a mutual respect. After the final battle with Master Org, Taylor gave up her Ranger powers and returned to the air force, where she was looked up to as a legend by the younger members. She frequently meets her friend the Yellow Eagle in the sky. Yellow Wild Force Ranger Zords *Yellow Eagle Wildzord *Black Bear Wildzord *Polar Bear Wildzord Arsenal *Growl Phone *Crystal Saber **Animal Crystals *Golden Eagle Sword Trivia *Taylor is the second Ranger leader to lose leadership of her team without retiring first. The first was Jason Lee Scott the original Red Ranger. *Taylor could possibly be a reference to Amelia Earhart, a famous pilot with a similar last name. *Taylor is the third of four female Ranger to be the leader of their team (before being replaced by Cole), preceded by Delphine and Jen Scotts. The fourth was Charlie from S.P.D. **Taylor is also the fourth non-Red Ranger to lead the Power Team. *She was the first Ranger to be a pilot before becoming a Power Ranger, followed by Scott Truman. **Also, both their Primary Zords are based on an eagle. *Taylor's Japanese counterpart Gaku Washio is a male ranger whereas she is a female ranger. This was the last time this practice was followed in the Power Rangers' franchise history. Since then, every season's Rangers have followed their counterparts' genders. Though this is largely because subsequent Sentai teams with male yellow rangers have tended to have female blue rangers with suits that included skirts. However, a female version of the GaoYellow and costume was made with a skirt for the 2011 Super Sentai series Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, which first appears on the show Episode 8 due to Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow being female. *She is the first female Second-in-command Ranger, followed by Summer Landsdown. See Also Gaku Washio - Taylor's (male) Sentai Counterpart from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. Earhardt,Taylor Earhardt,Taylor Category:Second-in-command Category:Female Rangers Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Wild Force Rangers Category:Female Rangers Category:Team leader Category:Retired Ranger Category:Soldier